1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle steps and running boards and more particularly pertains to a new adaptable vehicle step assembly for use on a variety of different vehicle applications without requiring customization for the design of each vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessories for vehicles often require customization, or a specific design, for each different make and model of vehicle on which the accessory is intended to be used. Vehicle designs have very little degree of standardization, and this is particularly true for the body and chassis of vehicles, which can vary greatly from one vehicle to another. This non-uniformity can make it difficult if not impossible to create accessories that can be used on a wide variety of vehicles, and tends to require that each different vehicle application requires a different variation of the otherwise similar accessory. This variation can limit the number of makes and models of vehicles for which a vendor can offer accessories due to the typical high cost of designing, producing, and maintaining an inventory of different designs for a particular accessory. These factors can serve to limit the number of vehicles applications a vendor of accessories is able to offer.